Raging Empath
by Charmedfan90
Summary: Set in season six after Phoebe loses Jason. Look inside for a better summary.
1. Premonition

**Raging Empath**

**Rating: T, just in case I get carried away and have dark thoughts, or content.**

**Quick Summary: It is set in Season Six, a little after the episode, "Used Karma" Phoebe is very distraught over losing Jason to magic, and it is finally getting to her. It may prove to be dangerous, as hordes of demons affecting a witches emotions gather, forcing Phoebe to turn to the other side. Is Jason going to be able to confess his love to Phoebe, or the Charmed Ones going to Phoebe back to the other side, thus breaking the Power of Three?**

**POV: It is gonna be based on Phoebe's POV most of the time, but I am going to switch to the sister's POVs and write that in third person**

**Phoebe's POV**

Being here reminds me of him. Going into my office, typing my column, trying to help people with their love life. I miss you Jason Dean. I sighed rubbing my sore eyes, while hearing other people at the Bay Mirror type away. At least someone else is getting their work done, good for them, I thought bitterly. Maybe I'll get some ideas if i work from home. I transferred all my e-mails from my desktop at the office to my laptop, and went to tell Elise where I was heading. She has been a lot more sympathetic towards me ever since the word spread about me not being with Jason anymore.

As I drove home in silence, wishing the pain away, my cell phone wailed like a banshee and I nearly lost control of the car as it did. Jesus!! I answered my phone with a shaky, "Hello?"

"Hey Phoebs," Piper chipperly said. "A certain someone wants to talk to you," there was a slight ruffling, and I instantly heard Wyatt's baby gurgling on the other end. That managed to bring a smile on my face.

"Hello my nephew. Guess what? Aunt Phoebe is on her way home!" I heard some happy gurgling and a slightly heard home on the phone. I heard Piper say she wanted to talk to me and Wyatt happily , "Bye!"

Piper came back on the phone and wasn't really sure what to say. Both her and Paige tried to talk to me, but gave up and waited for me to try and break the ice that stood in our way. Paige, was really guilty, and I could clearly read that off her despite that Chris gave her and Piper a potion that could block out my power, she was clearly feeling guilty. "I know I have suggested a sister's stay at home type thing already, but it might be good to have one." The idea was more welcoming then it was all those hours ago.

"It is sounding a lot better now,"

"Yes!," I heard Piper say into the phone. "That is a good thing since I am having Leo watch Wyatt tonight, and Paige is staying here tonight." I smiled, but my voice sounded a little deflated and depressed, "I am already heading home-," I was about to say more as I stopped at a red light, but my vision blurred as a powerful premonition hit me.

_A man was being attacked by a horde of demons, behind P3. Different colors of energy swirled around the man, and he started to inflame. The next thing I see is a big explosion, and then the vision ended._

"Phoebe, are you still there?" Piper's voice on the phone sounded in.

"Piper we are going to have to postpone the sisters night in, a whole bunch of demons are attacking a man behind P3, I'll stall them,"

"Phoebe wait-," I cut the line and turned sharply into P3. I stocked out of the car, and headed for the back, and saw my vision started to play out as it did before.

"Hey, leave him alone!" I levitated in the air and kicked one of the demons in the chest, which made him stumble into another demon, breaking the circle around the defenseless person. "Get out of here!" I shouted at him. He hastily got out of there, and headed for the door. The demons tried to make a run to catch up to him, but the tall one made a couple of gestures, and they halted and returned. He must be the head honcho. I felt a build up of anger in one of the demons, and instantly a wave of red energy came my way.

I tried to send it back to them using their own power against them, but it shot at me quicker, and I couldn't levitate out of the way, and the next thing I know I was flying back onto the wall. "You shouldn't have interfered witch." The main dude hissed at me. Come on, could this guy come up with a better cliché? He then looked at me strangely, and waved his arm at his minions, trying to get a hold of me.

I managed to levitate a short way out of it, but out of nowhere I blood red energy ball smacks me full on and I barley hear Piper screaming my name, and didn't even feel Paige orbing safely to the ground. My sight went all tunnely and then it became dark, and i fell into unconsciousness.


	2. Harsh

At the manor 

"Phoebe wait-," Piper growled as Phoebe hung up on her. Piper shifted Wyatt to the other side, and angrily called, "CHRIS!" The Charmed Ones neurotic whitelighter orbed in a flash, looking a little annoyed on how loud she called for him.

"What is it Piper?" he seemed a little annoyed, but then backed down, and saw a furious Piper.

"Look, just watch Wyatt so me and Paige can go save Phoebe," Piper snapped and she put Wyatt into Chris's arms.

"But Pi-,"

"Don't you Piper me. Paige!" Paige orbed in a couple seconds later. "OK, here's the deal, we save Phoebe now, then **we** as **sisters** are going to talk about what happened," Piper leveled with Paige. Paige had confessed a few days after Jason and Phoebe had broken up, she had felt guilty.

Flashback 

_Paige was in the attic, scrying for any demon activity. Piper had walked into the attic, looking for one of their mom's old scarves for a walk in the park she had planned to do while strolling Wyatt. "Paige, why are you scrying? Did a demon attack?" Paige groaned inwardly knowing that Piper had caught her. _

_"No.."_

_"Paige, please don't tell me you are looking for trouble, we get enough of it from Chris wanting us vanquish demons more on a daily basis." Paige picked at her cuticles, something that Prue had used to do, and apparently, Paige had inherited that from her oldest sister. When Paige didn't answer, she knew something was bothering Paige. "Ok, Paigey, what's bothering you?"_

_"How do you know something is bothering me?" _

_"Well for one, you are picking your cuticles, and all Halliwells have been guilty of hunting demons when something is bothering them. So tell me what's up." Paige stayed silent for a moment, trying to consider if she should orb out, but she did not want another sister mad at her. _

_"It is my fault that Jason isn't with Phoebe anymore. I never should have left Richard alone with the Book of Shadows." _

_"Paige, you didn't know he would try to "cleanse" his karma,"_

_"I didn't actually think he would try to write a karma cleansing spell, since I told him that there is now way to magically cleanse karma, because it always backfires. I should have known Piper," Tears started to come Paige's eyes, and Piper pulled her into a hug._

_"Have you tried talking to Phoebe about it?" Piper asked after she pulled away._

_"No, I don't really know what to say to her, even if I do talk to her," Paige said wrapping her arms around herself._

_"Well, I'll try to convince Phoebe to a sister's night in, and then we can put this out in the open ok?"_

_"Ok Piper,"_

"Ok, let's go Piper," Paige grabbed Piper's hand, and before Chris could say anything, they orbed behind P3. Phoebe had just levitated into the air, and before Piper could freeze or blow up the energy ball it hit Phoebe.

"Phoebe!" Piper and Phoebe shouted, and Paige orbed over to Phoebe's falling body, and orbed her back down on the ground next to Piper. Hordes of demons started to surround them and one of them threw an energy ball towards Paige, but Paige managed to sweep her arm, and orb it back at the demon. "That is it! You try to kill my sisters, now you have to deal with me!" Piper flicked her hands at a demon, but nothing happened. Why isn't my exploding powers working?

"Phoebe isn't waking up!" Paige shouted. Please, don't let her die, not when I couldn't get the chance to tell her I'm sorry, Paige thought to herself. "Athame!" Paige shouted, and orbed it towards the demon nearest Piper. Piper tried freezing the demons, but it didn't work either. A deep fear that had always been inside of Piper came out full force. She couldn't protect herself or her sisters.

"PAIGE!" Piper shouted as a demon threw an energy ball, and she managed to freeze it. "My powers are in the fritz!" Paige blinked at the energy ball, and it orbed back to the demon that sent it. "We need to get out of here so we can come up with a Power of Three spell!" Paige grabbed Phoebe's hand and orbed over to Piper. Paige swept her leg out and knocked a demon onto his back and orbed back to the manor.

"Leo!" Paige called out, "Phoebe needs to be healed!" Leo instantly orbed in, and saw Phoebe on the floor, and he began to heal her.

Phoebe's POV 

I groaned as my eyes opened up, and I saw Leo leaning over me. I could clearly read the worry coming off of him. "Did we get the demon?" I asked sitting back up.

"I got a couple of the demons, but Piper's powers weren't working," Paige said. I instantly felt angry that Paige was here, but I couldn't place why. Well, I can't worry about that now, we need to vanquish those demons. I got up to my feet, and saw Piper looking insecure about something. Must be her powers not working, feeling defenseless, and powerless. I knew how that felt, for a while I only had the premonitions and I was really insecure about myself. Piper must be feeling that way.

"Phoebe, thank god you are ok," Piper said and pulled me into a hug. I returned it equally glad to be there with her sisters. Paige stayed away from odd reason; she just gave me a guilty look, and started to walk away. I instantly felt huge waves of guilt coming from her, and a great deal of sadness coming from Paige.

"Paige, wait," I called after her, and she stopped. "Something is bugging you. You are practically smothering me with all that guilt radiating of you," I tried to say it jokingly, but it came out harsh, cold, and snappy.

"I feel like it is my fault that Jason mainly broke up with you," Oh, that is what she is feeling all bad about.

"Sweetie, I know you didn't mean to orb in right when Jason walked into the kitchen. Don't worry I am fine,"

"It is not that Phoebs. I shouldn't have let Richard around anything magical, it makes him nuts. I'm sorry Phoebe," Well, I don't remember hearing about this before.

"Ya, I'm sure you are, let's just go look for the head dude that tried to kill us." Paige looked at me, surprised by my flippancy.

"Ok," Paige started to walk upstairs, and I went to follow her, when I felt Leo's hand on my shoulder.

"Phoebe, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure Leo," we walked into the kitchen and Piper raised her eyebrows at me, but she just followed Paige up the stairs. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Well, I may not be your whitelighter or brother in law any more, but you know you can talk to me right?"

"Of course Leo, but why are you bringing this up?" Instantly I felt Leo's love for Piper growing more and more. "You really miss her don't you?"

"Huh?" It took him a minute to register that I was talking about Piper. "You are right, I really do miss her," He sighed, "But I can never be with her again,"

"Leo, just clip your wings, say you don't want to be an Elder anymore. Magic has screwed this family over so many times, I don't see why it has to interfere with you and Piper's love for each other,"

"Phoebe, it isn't that easy," He was about to go on, but he sighed as he heard jingling. "Sorry Phoebe, I got to go,"

"See ya later Leo," he orbed off, and when I started to head up the stairs to see what Paige and Piper came up with, I accidentally bumped into a picture of Piper, Paige, and me a couple days after she moved in. I don't know how she thinks she could easily replace Prue like she has. What made me think that? I love my little sister, what the hell is going on?


	3. Unexpected

Thank you to PaigetheSuperWhiteLighter and Hotcutii for their reviews.   
Chapter 3   
Phoebe's POV 

I headed up to the attic to see Paige and Piper huddling over the Book of Shadows. It shouldn't be Paige being there it should be Prue. Stop thinking like that Phoebe Halliwell. I need to stop acting like a selfish little brat; I mean Paige has saved us so many times. And yet, I am blaming her for losing Jason; which is something that I would normally wouldn't do. "Here is the demon that hit Phoebe with an energy ball, well at least it looks like him, but this is strange.."

"What is it?" I asked as I walked over to look at the page.

"Doesn't that look like the demon we infected with those sin balls when Prue was still alive?" Piper asked. I took a closer look and I did see a great resemblance to the demon that got vanquished. Well, minus the horns that I saw on the head dude.

"It does look a lot like him, but there was no way he could get out of that place we put him." Was there, I mean Cole was able to escape the Wasteland when no other demon was able to do that again. I shook my head; I really don't think that was him. "Besides, we infected him with all the sins, which should have killed him. And for another thing if that was him, why didn't he infect anyone with any of the seven sins?"

"What are you guys talking about?" Paige asked; she looked confused. Well duh, I mean she wasn't here, and she didn't have to deal with any sins. I openly rolled my eyes at her, and she gave me a weird look. What the hell? Of course she was going to be curious, since we had never told her. Booy, did I not want to tell her about me getting infected with lust, I never want to re-live that.

"About three years ago, there was this demon that had these sin balls, and he infected humans with them to the point to where they got themselves killed. Unfortunately, myself, Leo, Prue, and Phoebe got infected with some sins." Piper explained. Paige hid a smirk, and I turned away so she wouldn't see me roll my eyes again

"Not that I am not enjoying this trip down memory lane, but can we focus on the demon," I snapped at them. They both looked surprised at me, but they shook it off.

"It will take just a simple Power of Three vanquishing spell to vanquish him. I don't understand why he was immune to my powers," Piper wondered aloud. I found that kind of weird. Usually at least a spark would hit them, but her power not hitting him at all? That is weird.

"I'll see if I can get a premonition off the book and you guys can scry for evil." I made them scoot away from the book, and I focused on the Book. Nothing came, after about a minute of straight concentrating, I didn't get anything. I felt someone behind me, and I kicked in the direction, knocking Chris straight on his back.

"Ow! Au-," Chris stopped in mid sentence, "Phoebe,"

"Well orb louder, and try not to sneak on me," I snapped back at him. "Where's Wyatt?"

"Leo has him," Chris said, rubbing where I had kicked him on the chest. "What's going on?"

"Demon," Paige simply said as she scried for evil in the bay area.

"Want any help?" Though surprised by this gesture, Piper and Paige ignored it. "No, but thanks Chris." I said patting his arm. I tensed up as a premonition hit me. I saw Piper and Wyatt, and another little boy.

"Wyatt share with your brother," Piper said. Wyatt started to refuse, "if you don't, Chris gets your portion of dessert," I was about to go farther in the vision, but it abruptly ended. My premonitions never end that quickly, not even when I first got them.

"What did you see?" Chris asked.

"Nothing, it was just a cramp," I answered quickly. Before Chris could ask anything more, Piper piped up.

"Got him. Crap, he is here at our place." Piper whined. I quickly wrote down the spell, and we headed downstairs, with Chris on our tails. The demon came in with a smirk on his face.

"Whatcha smiling about Damien?" Piper snapped at him. Chris didn't even bother to cover his snort as Piper called the demon the son of the devil. "Phoebe, you got the spell?" she whispered to me. I nodded and pulled out the spell that I had written down. "_Demon of anger, demon of smite, we vanqui-," _we started the spell, but the demon looked into my eyes, and the next thing I know, I stopped chanting. Anger seeped into my body like a sieve and the next thing I know, I went right next to Paige, and gave her a hard right hook to the face.

"Bitch!" I shouted at her as she fell.

"Phoebe!" Piper yelled at me. I shook my head as I saw my little sister rubbing her jaw.

"What?" I shouted back. What the hell is wrong with me? Chris grabbed my arm and started to orb, but I threw him off with his own telekinesis.

"Very good Miss Halliwell." The demon said. I slowly felt the evil pull on me. No I can't be evil again, not again. My body started to move on it's own, and before I knew it I was next to him, and he grabbed my arm. "It seems like my little touch of supercharged evil anger has already been turned into affect."

Piper threw out her hands, trying to explode the demon, but it had no affect again. He laughed maniacally and threw his head back. "You can't use your exploding or freezing power on me as long as I got control of her and her witchy powers. I have done so much research since I was sent to that plane." Paige tried to sweep her arm at him, to throw him tele-orbing way, but he made me tap into my empathic powers and use it against her. I couldn't speak, couldn't warn them of what was coming. The demon grabbed me, and flamed out, knocking me unconscious while he was at it.


	4. Family Reunion

Thank you to all who reviewed, I would give you a cookie, if there was such things a virtual cookie. Anyways here is chapter 4.

**Halliwell Manor**

Piper stared at Phoebe in shock as Phoebe threw a right hook onto Paige. "Phoebe!"

"Bitch!" Phoebe shouted at Paige as she fell. Piper went down to Paige's side. "What?" she snapped at Piper as Piper gave her a sharp look. Chris grabbed Phoebe's arm, but she threw him back with telekinesis. When the hell did Phoebe get telekinesis? Chris gave Phoebe a shocked look as Phoebe started to walk down towards the demon.

Paige looked into Phoebe's eyes and noticed guilt in them, but magic was clouding them with hate. Piper threw her hands at the demon, but nothing happened. The demon threw his head back and laughed maliciously. "You can't freeze or blow me up, as long as your sister is under my control," Paige swept her arm at him, trying one last time to throw him back, but Phoebe instantly retaliated, whipping her arm up, orbing Paige upstairs, and hitting a wall.

"What the hell?" Piper shouted as the demon grabbed Phoebe and flamed out. Piper helped Chris up and they both went to check on Paige.

"Oww," Paige snapped as Chris and Piper helped her up.

"You ok?" Piper asked.

"My pride was all that was wounded." She murmured. _No you're not Paige,_ she thought to herself. _You are scared of Phoebe._

"That is the second time my powers would not work on that damn demon," Piper whined. She stormed up to the attic and took a look at the Book again. "There has to be something in this book I missed." Paige and Chris followed her into the attic, and the pages started to swish, until they hit the page with the seven sins on it. "That isn't going to help us," Piper snapped. She started to turn the pages again, but the pages more persistently, flipped back to the sins. "Ok then..." Piper said as the pages stopped flipping.

Paige looked at the sin balls, and then thought of something. "Uh… Piper, what if you really didn't vanquish him, by throwing all seven sins at him?" Piper stopped looking at the page for a moment.

"Well-," Piper said, but stopped. "I guess we never really checked up on it. We managed to throw some of the sins at him. Then we tossed the box in the never-ending pit. If Phoebe hadn't gone all demonic on us, she could have tried to have a premonition from the book or Lucas' page."

"Phoebe already tried that, but she came up with nothing," Chris pointed out. Piper glared at him.

"Well duh! She is under the influence of evil!"

"Well, at least you didn't get punched and thrown by your older sister with your own power." Paige grumbled. Paige turned back to the demon of Hatred's page. "Piper, maybe you should take a closer look at picture and see if that is actually Lucas. I mean, did the sins actually kill him, like it normally would a human?"

"I am not sure… Chris, as much as I despise them right now, please go see what they have to say?" Piper asked. Chris nodded, and he was surprised she acted so much like future Piper, his mom. Though he will never let them know in this time period, he just came to save Wyatt, and they will never know all the good he did to protect his older brother.

"You know Piper, they never usually come up with anything, and by the time they do, and we already have something." Paige commented. Piper smirked, but noticed that Paige was still shaken up by Phoebe's attack. Phoebe had never attacked her younger sister, not even when she was the Queen of all Evil.

"Paige, are you ok?" stupid thing to ask Piper, she thought to herself.

"I guess I am just not used to my older sister using her power on me like that." Paige said. "You know, what if this rage that was clearly radiating off her, is gonna tap into past memories, making her powers, you know stronger?"

"Oh," Piper said understanding her. "You know I don't think Phoebe is going to bl-,"

"Of course she is going to blame me for Jason breaking up with her. I know how magic can screw relationships." Although she sounded more like she was talking about her own with Richard than with Phoebe. "Richard is starting to let magic consume his whole being, and he is becoming mentally unstable, and after what he pulled with that Karma cleansing spell, I can't even trust him anymore." She paused, "Well, never mind about that now, we need to focus on saving Phoebe.

**Somewhere in the Underworld (Phoebe's POV)**

When I woke up, I was in a cave. God, what was it with demons and their caves? I got up and saw the horned idiot looking at me. "What the hell are you staring at dip shit?"

"The rage I infected you with has already taken affect. Soon, it will just consume you," he sneered. I didn't like the sound of that. "Oh, I already know what you are planning on thinking. You already have tied your empathic powers to my own, unintentionally of course,"

"Bastard, how dare you make me do those things to my sisters?"

"That was your own rage, anger, and hate acting up. You wanted to do that," Who the hell does this guy think he is? I got up and planned on kicking him, but he just waved his hand at me, and instantly stopped mid kick. "Tsk Tsk Tsk, Miss Halliwell. You know I hate taking control of you," he stopped, then smiled evilly, "wait, no I don't." He was right about one thing. All this anger and hate for everything bad that happened to me all the time I was a witch. "That's it, let all that evil seep into your veins, this is the least you can do for infecting me with all them sins."

I was about to tell him, that those sins didn't do much for his style, but instead came out as, "Yes Master," Master, what the hell are we in Star Wars?

"Now, for your sisters. They only care about themselves, and their own loves, but what about you Phoebe?" Lucas asked me. "You have been there for Piper, and yet she is treating Paige more sisterly than you." No she isn't! She loves me too. No, she let you go so many times, and she didn't agree with you about Richard being Paige's type. **Paige, Richard.** They ruined my love life, what I could have had with Jason. I felt my eyes seep in all this unchanneled anger, and it felt…**good..**

"There we go Phoebe. Now it is time to torment your sisters," his eyes started to glow red, and I grabbed his hand and he flamed me back to the manor. Well, well, well. There is my nephew, talking with my sisters. "Well, aren't I going to get a hello?" I asked.

"Phoebe," Paige started.

"Aww... look what the life destroyer has to something. Oh out with it there Paigey," I snarled, and she turned away, looking like she was stung. "Aww, cry me a river Paige," and I shot my hand out sending a red energy ball towards her, but Chris orbed her away from it. Time to pick on him now, and I smiled evilly. "That is so cute, seeing my little nephew orbing his aunt from my wrath." I snarled, totally disgusted. He looked at me shocked. "Yes I know Chris. That little premonition gave me some insight in the future. It seems like Wyatt is going to be the evil bastard like you saying he will turn to."

"Phoebe Halliwell!" Piper gasped at me.

"Oh don't you even start there Piper. You must be a horrible mother in the future if Wyatt is evil, and your middle son has to come back to the past to change it." I could clearly feel Piper's anger building up, and defiantly sadness too.

"Aunt Phoebe, stop," Chris said, actually admitting to being Piper's son.

"Ah, are you angry that I am pissing off Mommy?" I tapped into his power and instantly he was flying into a wall. "Lucas, any spare darklighters around?"

"You really don't need them, you already breaking down little sister." He laughed.

"Oh, Piper so much unused hatred." I tapped into her power, and I flicked my wrists at Paige and a mini explosion hit Paige on the chest, sending her flying. I could feel her pain, and I drank it up. Then I flicked them in her direction, but Wyatt just had to orb into Piper's arms with a shield. "Aww how sweet," I tapped into his power and turned the shield off.

"I think we have tormented them enough for now there Phoebe. Time to go recruit some more of those demons to spread the hate around."

"Bring them on," and with that I flamed out, with Lucas tailing behind.


	5. Revenge is so sweet

**I am soooo sorry it took me so long to update! Forgive Me Gets on knees and begs for forgiveness Halliwell Manor**

Piper looked where Phoebe was, just moments ago with Lucas, still in shock in what Phoebe had just said. Was it possible that Chris was her son? Piper turned and looked at whom she had assumed was just a neurotic future whitelighter, and saw the similarities. He had always had the Halliwell stubbornness, Piper's hair…Leo's eyes. Chris was just looking at his feet, not sure what to say to his mother. Paige groaned in pain, and instantly they both turned to Paige. "Oh my god, Paige," Piper was instantly on the ground, still holding Wyatt in her arms. Chris looked at Paige's wound…wishing he had the ability to heal already. "Chris…"

"I'll go get Leo," Chris said, instantly not wanting to be in the same room as Paige, or his mother.

"No…don't go yet. Maybe you and Baby Wyatt could heal Paige…" she said sadly. Her voice sounded like she wanted to talk after they were done healing Paige. Chris just numbly shook his head, and Piper handed him Wyatt…so they could attempt to heal Paige. Wyatt took one of Chris's fingers and Chris put a hand over Paige's wound. A gold glow emitted from his hands, and instantly Paige's wound started to heal. It healed and Paige slowly got up.

"Ow…" Paige groaned as she sat up. "Now I kinda know what a demon feels like, getting hit with your power," Paige sighed as Piper helped her up.

"Oh I'm sorry Paige…" Piper apologized, but she turned to Chris. Paige heard what Phoebe had said… "Chris, can we talk?" Chris had wanted to talk to Piper for a long time, but he knew if they started to talk…they might not have a chance to save Phoebe.

"Can we just focus on saving Aunt Phoebe?" he asked numbly not wanting to talk still. Piper sighed, but nodded honored her son's wishes.

"But we need to talk later ok?" she said putting a hand on his shoulder, and Chris nodded.

"Are you ok Aunt Paige?" Chris asked after a moment, seeing how sad she looked.

"Huh? Oh yeah…I am ok…" she said after a moment. "So…any summoning spells we can use to summon Lucas back here?" she asked weakly.

"I didn't see any while we were looking in the book, but I was looking for a vanquishing spell, or potion…so…" Piper went off looking at the Book with Chris. Though they weren't saying anything, Piper wasn't blowing up at Chris, like he thought she would. Piper was just there…even though he didn't want to talk she was there. He missed his mom so much, and he desperately wanted to reconnect with Piper again. He was too busy just thinking about the past, he didn't hear Piper asking him to see the Book of Shadows.

"Chris…honey…" Piper said putting a comforting hand on his shoulder, but he shrugged it away.

"Sorry Piper…" he said handing the book over. Piper was in shock that he had called her Piper and not Mom. She numbly took the book, and Chris saw the hurt look that had shadowed her eyes, and instantly felt guilty.

"And of course there is no summoning spell for him," she shouted slamming the book down. Chris looked at Baby Wyatt, and couldn't believe that this baby would grow up to become one of the biggest powers for evil that the world has ever known. Chris turned back to his mother, and had wanted to give her a hug, and he tried just because he couldn't see his mom all sad like she was. He wrapped on arm around her shoulder, careful not to enclose Wyatt in between them. Piper seemed surprised by the gesture, but gratefully accepted it. "Thanks Chris," she said giving him a good squeeze before letting go. "We had better try and scry for Phoebe…"

"Mom…I am not sure that would work. Anything of you would use that would belong to Aunt Phoebe would be scrying for her witch self. She seems to be taken over by hate…" Before Piper said anything, Paige interrupted their conversation.

"Am I invisible or something? Use me! I'll scry for Phoebe…since she seems fixated on me…" Paige said grabbing the crystal from Piper, and orbed the map on the table. "She may not even be up here though…" she said as she started to scry.

"Paige…" Piper said quietly, "I am not going to let you use yourself as hate bait for Phoebe's wrath,"

"Shush, go talk with your son," Paige snapped as she dangled the crystal over the map once again. Chris took a quick look at Paige, and turned to his Mom. Piper gave him a quick smile, and turned to Paige real quick.

"Alright…let me know if you come up with anything," Paige just waved her hand in acknowledgment, and Piper and Chris went to the other side of the room to talk. Piper took Wyatt from his arms, and gave him an encouraging smile. Instead of saying anything, he wrapped his arms around Piper.

"I missed you Mom," he whispered. Piper pulled away slightly, to put Wyatt in the crib next to them, and fully enveloped him in a hug. "I am sorry Mom,"

"Shush," Piper said, motherly instincts already pushing in and kissed his head. "I can understand why you wouldn't want to tell us about, about being our son…" Piper started. "And I am sorry we made it that much harder for you," She said kissing the top of Chris's head again. After a moment more of hugging her son, she pulled away to look at his face. "I am so proud of you Chris," she whispered.

"Really?" he whispered back.

"You did so much for this family…and being able to handle this…" Piper said. "But please do not keep any more secrets from us…you know how bad those can turn out…" and that caused Chris to let out a chuckle.

After a moment, Chris pleaded, "Don't tell Leo…I don't want him to know,"

"Chris…one of these days I will have to tell him…especially if you want to be conceived," Piper said quietly, so Paige wouldn't hear. Chris sighed, he had time still before he needed to get conceived…he couldn't drastically change the future, especially if he wanted to see his little sister again.

"We can worry about it, when it comes to it," Chris sighed. Before Piper could say anything, Paige's voice came to them.

"I found her…she is at Richards…"

**Phoebe's POV**

I flamed around the Underworld, trying to stave off my anger until I got the chance to blow it up at Paige and Richard. Lucas better not be thinking that he could just hold me here. I am not his slave, and I am not going to be acting like one much longer. "I know what you are thinking Phoebe, and don't even try," Lucas said smugly. I turned around one eyebrow raised.

"And you are going to stop me how?" I asked. Someone has been in the funny farm too long. He seemed shocked that I was so accustomed to the hate inside me. I walked towards him, and he put his hand out if to stop me, but nothing happened. I lunged at him, a hand wrapped around his throat. "Lets get things straight buddy," I hissed. "I am the one who is going to be calling the shots, you are just going to lay down and take them. There will be no buts, ands, or ors. My word is final," I said, my hand starting to glow red. "Understand?" I seethed, his hands searing the flesh on his neck, and I drank in his pain, relishing it.

"Yes…"

"Yes what?" I asked, loosening my grip on his neck. "I am the Master now,"

"Yes Master," he sputtered, and I let him drop. I tapped my shoe on his ribs.

"Get up, you are coming with me to torment Richard," he silently got up, and I got the impression he has had this kind of treatment before, but I didn't care. I was surrounded by red lights, and instantly Lucas and me were in Richard's place. Richard's eyes widened in shock, as he saw me come in.

"Phoebe?" he asked still in shock that I had teleported over here by myself.

"Stop acting so shocked, you know this was coming," I snapped, as I walked over towards him. He backed away, and I could already taste the fear starting to radiate off him. "Wow, I do not know why Paige would date a pansy like you…" I rumbled, almost flying over to him, fist balled up.

"Phoebe…I am sorry…" he apologized still backing away. I stopped. He is sorry. Now he is sorry? Oh big mistake Richie Rich. I literally flew over to him, and landed a punch on the bridge of his nose. I let out a laugh as he yelped in pain, and put a hand over his bloody nose.

"So you are sorry huh? I bet you are. You ruined my life," I growled, lifting him up by his neck with inhuman strength. "And I know you are not sorry, I can feel that you don't even feel the least bit sorry about anything you ruined in my life, or my sister's, but don't get the impression that I care about Paige," just saying her name right now, makes me want to puke.

Suddenly I felt Paige, Piper, Chris, and Wyatt's presence orb in. Still lifting Richard with one hand, I turned to them. "Hey good for you guys to join the show," I cackled.

"Phoebe let Richard go," Piper said sternly, holding Wyatt in her arms.

"Look her Miss Bossy Boots, why don't you go bother one of your delinquent sons, I am busy right now," I snapped tossing Richard into a wall.

"Paige…get your bitch sister away from me," Richard gasped as he struggled to get up. Did he just call me a bitch? "Excuse me," I said darkly, instantly kicking him in the ribs, a loud crack resounding throughout the mansion. Tapping into Chris's powers I lifted him up with my mind, and his throat started to constrict when I put pressure on it.

"Phoebe stop, he is a mortal now!" Paige cried grabbing my arm. Big mistake Missy Paige. I grabbed it, and twisted back, making her land on her back. I sent her flying with Chris's telekinesis.

"Aunt Paige!" Chris shouted when Paige crashed into the wall. Both him and Piper started to go after my fallen sister, but I put up a hand, and instantly a wall of red energy blocked them from going any farther.

"Phoebe let us out of here!" Piper said flicking her wrist at the wall, but nothing happened.

"Shush…this is only the beginning," I snapped at them. I walked over towards Paige, still dragging Richard telekinetically across the wall. Paige was on her feet, a hurt look on her face. "Oh I left a nice bruise on your face," I snickered. Paige looked up at Richard, looking as if how long it would take to orb Richard from my grasp. "Don't think about it Paige," I said stiffly.

Another pair of orbs distracted me, and suddenly Paige had managed to sweep my feet from under me, and orb to Richard. Bitch. "Leo, orb Richard out of here," Paige commanded, "and heal him,"

"No, you won't do that Leo!" I said instantly flying eight feet above the ground.

"Phoebs you have watched the Craft too much, now stop this," Piper shouted.

"No," I said flippantly.

"Phoebe, what's wrong?" Leo asked me.

"Paige and Richard," I snapped.

"Leo she is under the influence of dark magic!" Piper shouted. "Get Richard out of here!" He kind of listened to his ex-wife, but swept his arm, orbing Paige, Richard, Piper, Wyatt and himself out of there.

"God damn it," I muttered. Well it was getting boring torturing him. Maybe it will be more fun later.

"Nice going, you lost them," Lucas muttered.

"Shut up," I snapped and instantly he flew onto the other side of the room. "We just need to bind our time, and wait for a weak moment to attack them…."


	6. Identity Crisis

**Thanks for the reviews, once again on the right foot for the story once again. Just so I set everything right about the story, some people mentioned Phoebe is really at it to hurt Richard. I planned on that happening; since I had Phoebe blame Richard for the fact that she and Jason are no longer together. So being magically taken over by hatred…she has someone to use it against. Sorry if you got confused. Anyways, here is the next chapter :D**

**Halliwell Manor**

Leo orbed into the manor, and instantly started to heal Richard, but kept an eye on Piper making sure she was ok. Richard was clearly freaked out still, and tried thrashing out of Leo's grip. "Richard I am healing you, but it will just hurt more if you struggle," he said in a calm voice. Richard stopped struggling and finally calmed down. Paige walked over, clutching her arm. She wasn't sure what to say to Richard. She had stopped seeing him, but even before that, he had been distant after she had confronted him about being obsessed with magic. He looked towards her momentarily, but turned away, a look of anger plastered on his face.

Leo finished healing Richard got up to heal Paige's arm. He was still confused on why Phoebe was hell-bent on hurting Paige and Richard. He finished healing her arm, and turned to Piper and Wyatt. "Are you guys ok?" he asked concern lacing into his voice. Piper nodded numbly, still in shock how Phoebe had acted. Leo walked over to Piper gently taking her arm, leading her away from Chris, who was right next to her. "What is wrong with Phoebe?" he whispered, not intending on Chris on hearing, but he did.

"What you don't know?" Chris asked sharply. Leo chose to ignore the neurotic whitelighter, still not knowing that Chris was his son yet. Piper gave Chris a warning look, not to say anything stupid since Leo had the power to still send him back in time, and most likely could easily convince the Elders to that decision again.

"When Phoebe was attacked," she stopped talking to maneuver Wyatt to her other shoulder, "we thought it was just a normal demon attack. But when Lucas came back, he made it very clear that…"

"Wait Lucas…I thought you and Phoebe vanquished him while Prue was still infected with Pride," Leo said interrupting.

"Yeah, so did we," Piper sighed; not liking that she was being interrupted. "Anyways, it seems like he controls hate in people now instead of the sins. So Phoebe is being magically corrupted by hate right now," she said quickly, gently putting Wyatt in Leo's arms, once again heading for the book, where Chris was already flipping towards Lucas's page. "Anything on how to snap Phoebe out of it?" she asked. Chris shook his head and Piper sighed in frustration, and turned to Leo. "Leo I want you to take Wyatt up there in Elder land so he can be safe, even though I doubt Phoebe will attack her nephew. And while you are up there, check with the rest of the Elders to find a way to snap Phoebe out of it,"

"Ok…" he said preparing to orb away. "Um Piper…" he stopped orbing, and she turned around.

"Yeah?"

"We need to talk when I get back," he said, and Piper just nodded her head, and turned her attention back on the book while Leo orbed out of the manor with Wyatt in his arms. Chris let out a sigh of relief, glad that Leo left. Piper went to ask why Chris was so angry with Leo all the time, but turned towards Paige and Richard, who were just staring at each other.

"Richard…" Paige started, but Richard cut her off.

"I don't want to talk right now," he snapped at Paige irritably. "If you didn't strip my powers, I could have defended myself."

"Excuse me, I saved you!" Paige snapped back, starting to get angry with her ex. "You were addicted to magic! You were going to hurt someone,"

"I was not!" he shouted back, still not believing he had a problem. He shot up from the floor, ready to shoot out of there.

"Running isn't going to help Richard…" Paige said trying to catch his shoulder. Piper rolled her eyes, and flicked her hands at Richard freezing him. "Piper why did you do that?"

"To stop his whining," Piper said in a duh voice. "Maybe we should get a crystal cage around him," she muttered.

"Piper, that is my ex-boyfriend," Paige sighed, but sounded like she wouldn't mind that. Piper rolled her eyes, and went back to the Book with Chris. She had to stop thinking of Phoebe for the moment, and focus on her son.

"So…why do you hate Leo so much?" Piper asked him lightly. He stiffened when she asked the question.

"No reason," he lied stiffly.

"Oh really?" Piper asked crossing her arms, but she could see that Chris was clearly uncomfortable, and she dropped the subject. "Chris…why didn't you tell us about being my son?" Still an uncomfortable subject, but Chris knew that Piper wouldn't drop the subject.

"Future consequences," Chris said once again trying to get out of telling her, but Piper just gave him a glare. "I…. really don't want to talk about it right now Mom,"

Piper let out a sigh, and thought about how rude she was to Chris before she found out the truth of his identity. "I guess forcing you to talk after I have been so rude to you for a while is not very kind of me. Sorry," Chris's eyes widened in surprise.

"Its not like you knew who I was Mom…and I do want to talk, but not right now. I just want to get Aunt Phoebe out of Lucas's control."

"Me too," Piper sighed, wondering where her sister was right now….

**Phoebe's POV**

I didn't want to stay in the stench of Richard's place anymore, so I teleported out of there with Lucas. I saw him with a scowl on his face and rolled my eyes. Demons are so weak these days. Can't even take a freaking push without throwing a hissy fit. I rolled my eyes, and continued to pace. Why must I be one of those people who needs to constantly do things? Maybe I can find some demons to pester. Lucas is too boring to do anything to. I need a challenge.

"Ph-, Master where are you going?" he asked me. I shot him a glare, and he was silenced instantly, no resistance at all. That sucks, I kinda wanted to get back at him for making me nearly undress my college teacher when I was hit with Lust from him. Just as I was about to leave…I started to feel weird, and had to steady myself on the wall. I felt my control of the hate inside me leave, and some of it disappearing. Guilt, sadness tried to force themselves into my system, but I managed to block them from coming in, once again gaining control. What was wrong with me? Just when I thought I was in control, I gasped as a vision forced itself into my mind. _Piper froze Richard, and smirked. Paige looked a little annoyed, but was ok with it. _Stupid power, why wasn't it working properly? Then all the sudden in transferred into Japan. _I saw a group of demons swarming a guy…his face was covered, and I couldn't see him. _The vision ended, and instantly I was pissed off. The vision had left a headache, and now it was time to take out my rage against those demons. I knew that Lucas wouldn't just stay there like a good little pet I knew he wasn't, so I had to drag him along as well. "Come on," I snapped forcefully grabbing him, and teleporting out of the underworld, and to where my vision had played out, and no demons yet.

Maybe I overshot my timeframe from the vision…no wait here the demons come. Four or five of them flamed in at once, and hid behind some garbage, still not noticing me and the whiny brat behind me right next to them. "What are we doing here?" he snapped angrily. I waved him away and went back to looking. Why am I waiting for the freaking innocent to show up? I could easily take them down, and torment them for a while down in the Underworld. Well no time for that now, here comes innocent in a trench coat. The demons surrounded him. Why demons surround innocents is beyond me, and my stupidity of waiting is now forcing me to vanquish most of them. I shot my hand out and instantly flames licked at the demon closest to the innocent, knocking him on his back.

They all turned to me, anger entering their features. "What?" I snapped irritably, walking into the battle.

"Witch," one of them snapped. Wow, did that demon figure that out all by himself? Wow I feel like the demon of fear, just reading it's emotions instead of fears. Oh…fire based powers. This is going to be fun. I gestured at the demon and instantly he was in flames, and a nice, painful scream escaped from him as he started to run around.

Another demon whipped out an athame, intending on stabbing me. Oh big mistake buddy…the pointed blade, sizzled and melted onto his hand. I let out a laugh his he gripped his hand in pain. "Wow, and here I was thinking that demons never cried," I snapped, landing a kick on the demon, sending him crashing into a wall.

"Phoebe?" the innocent asked me, and I stopped dead in my tracks. I knew that voice…I turned around. Jason Dean…. "It is you…" he almost sounded happy I was here. And here I was in the mindset that he dumped me because I was a witch.

"Jason," I greeted coldly, and then turned back to the fallen demon. Great, all the other demons had left. Great, no fun at all in this vanquish. He had feebly tried to create a fireball, but I sent it into him, instantly vanquishing him.

"So…" he said uncomfortably. I vaguely sensed he was surprised at the cold tone of my voice, and wasn't sure how to react. I turned to him, and suddenly that same feeling of breathlessness entered my system, and I felt the world spin a little bit, and I felt Jason steady me. "Are you ok?" he asked me, concern lacing his voice. I felt the hate starting to leave me…and I suddenly felt like I wanted him to encircle me in a hug. I suddenly felt a little tug in my mind, and I saw Lucas coming over towards Jason and me. When I didn't answer, Jason turned me towards him. "Phoebs…"

Suddenly I pushed him away, and turned back to Lucas, clearly sensing his intentions to hurt Jason. "No…he is off limits," I tried throwing some venom into my voice, but it wasn't entirely successful.

"Ah…finally regaining control of you," Lucas snapped. Slowly I felt like I was waking up from a dream. I started to feel guilty, for hurting my family…then beating Richard to a bloody pulp…. He made a hand gesture at me, and instantly I was brought onto my knees.

"Phoebe," Jason cried out, wrapping an arm around my shaking form. He turned to the demon, "What are you doing to her?"

"None of your business human," Lucas snapped. I could barley see him forming an energy ball.

"Leave him alone Lucas…" I whispered weakly, and actually he stopped to think about it.

"I think I will there Phoebe," he snapped. "This way if you become too power hungry, all I have to do is bring out ex-boyfriend," Lucas said, glad with his little plan now forming in his mind.

"Jason…call for Paige…Leo, Chris, anyone while you still have time," I whispered hoarsely. Instantly I felt a searing pain hit me, and I felt myself starting to black out.

"Paige!" he started to call out, but Lucas was instantly at his side, knocking him out with one punch.

"Thanks Phoebe, now my plan is once again going to be able to be set in motion…" and with a swoop of a hand, we all disappeared in a wave of red energy….


	7. A somewhat rescue

Paige sighed thumbing through the book, and seeing Richard being frozen once again. She couldn't believe she actually dated him, he was such an inconsiderate bastard. "I can't believe this…there is nothing here," Paige said slamming the book closed. Chris was going to try and say some comforting words to his aunts when suddenly her head snapped up. "Someone is calling me," Paige said, orbing off.

"Who the hell is calling me in Japan?" Paige asked when the orbs subsided. She saw Jason falling into unconsciousness and Lucas teleporting them away. "Damn it!" Paige swore under her breath, and she orbed back to the manor.

"Where's Piper at?" she asked Chris who was thumbing through the book. He still looked a little shocked about how Phoebe revealed that he was Piper's son.

"In her room…" Chris said after a moment.

"You doing ok?" Paige asked her nephew, putting a hand on his shoulder. He nodded and continued to search the book. "If you ever need to talk…we are all here for you, but talk to your Mom soon, I can tell she and you need to talk more,"

"Yeah…I know," Chris said, seeming glad that his family knows who he was now. It was just too hard not to break down while being around his family. "Thanks Aunt Paige," giving her a small smile.

Piper walked in with a pad of paper in her hands. "Hey…where did you go?" Piper asked Paige.

"Jason called me…but when I got there, Phoebe, Jason, and Lucas disappeared," Paige explained. "I have no idea how we are going to find them…even if we go to the Underworld, we are just putting ourselves in danger…"

"I guess we will just have to wait for Phoebe to make an appearance again," Piper sighed.

"Or Chris could go check with the Elders if they can find another way of tracking Phoebe…" Paige suggested. Chris didn't seem too keen on the idea. "What's wrong with you?" Paige asked.

"Nothing," Chris lied and orbed off.

"Um…did I say something wrong?" Paige asked.

"No, Paige don't worry about it," Piper said. "Ok…I have been trying to think of some spells, but I haven't been able to think of anything to help Phoebe get over the hate inside of her…" Piper sighed, and thought about Chris. "Look…I am going to go see if I can get Chris back here…and if not, I'll get Leo back," Paige nodded.

"I'll try scrying for Phoebe again," Paige said orbing a map of the city and a scrying crystal to her.

Piper walked into her room, and gently called out, "Chris…" he appeared into her room instantly, and he didn't look good. Piper didn't say anything, just pulled Chris in for a hug.

"Thanks Mom," he whispered. He didn't want to go up and see Leo, or any other Elder.

"You don't have to go up there if you don't want to," Piper whispered. "I'll go talk with Leo ok?" Chris nodded.

"I'll try and see if I can get a hold of one of my demon contacts down there and see if I can find where Phoebe and Jason are…" Chris said quickly.

"Chris…I don't think you should go down to the Underworld…it is too dangerous," Piper said in a worried voice.

"I will be careful Mom, I promise," Chris said, touched that his mom was concerned. He kissed his mom on the forehead before orbing into the Underworld. Piper sighed seeing one of her sons go off into the Underworld. She needed to get some answers, and she needed them now.

"Leo," she said softly, and he instantly orbed down with Wyatt in his arms.

"Hey Piper," Leo greeted quietly.

"Have you talked to the Elders about a way to get Phoebe back with us?" Piper asked her ex.

"We still haven't found a way to find her yet, but the only way she can get back to normal is to perform a selfless act, like we were infected with the sin balls." He said smiling at the memory. Piper managed a small smile, but sighed.

"Look…not to seem too rude, but maybe you should go back up to the Elders and find out a way to track Phoebe," Piper said taking Wyatt from him, and started to walk out of the room, but stopped when she felt Leo's hand on her shoulder.

"Piper…can we please talk?" Leo asked in a soft voice. Piper turned back around and nearly let out a sigh, and didn't really want to talk to Leo about "them" when Phoebe was somewhere being influenced by dark magic.

"Please Leo…one sister is being controlled by hate, and taking it out on my other sister, and frankly I am in no mood to talk unless it is about some other magical way to summon Phoebe's ass back here, then I really don't want to talk about anything…" Leo gently covered her lips with his, and after kissing back a little bit she pulled away. Not saying anything she froze Leo. She walked back out to see Paige still scrying.

"No luck yet?" Piper asked walking towards Paige.

"No…she is not up here…so she must be in the Underworld still," Paige sighed sadly. As much as she wanted Phoebe back to normal…she couldn't help but feel that Phoebe was originally feeling these kind of violent feelings for a while. Maybe the hate inside her was just putting out the violent feelings Phoebe was already feeling.

"Maybe we can use the call a lost witch spell to bring Phoebe back here," Piper said flipping to the page. Paige didn't say anything, and when Piper put a hand on her shoulder Paige involuntarily orbed.

"Sorry," Paige muttered after orbing back. Piper noticed her frightened behavior, and felt like Paige was scared that Piper would attack her like Phoebe has. Piper was about to say something else when Richard unfroze again. Piper lazily flicked her hand at Richard and instantly froze.

Paige took this opportunity to get away from Piper and started to gather some crystals. "Paige what are you doing with those?" Piper asked out of curiosity.

"Putting a crystal cage over…him," Paige explained waving her arm in his direction and orbing the crystals and have them surround him. Before Piper could say something about Paige's orbing problem Paige asked, "Where is Chris at?"

"He is in the Underworld looking for Phoebe," Piper said. "Are you going to be ok if we find Phoebe…I mean she has been attacking you a lot. If Chris finds her, I can just go with him," she said in a soothing voice.

"No…I'll go," Paige sighed. "Leo…what are you doing here?" she asked suddenly as Leo walked in. Piper stiffened and turned around to face Leo, to see a hurt look in his eyes.

"Leo…" Piper said quietly. "I thought you were going back up there," she said once again looking through the book.

"Kind of hard to do that while you are frozen," Leo snapped at her. Paige saw the tension between her ex-brother-in-law and her sister, and started to walk out of the room to go check on Wyatt. She walked into Piper's room and saw Wyatt was starting to wake up.

"Hey buddy," Paige said picking him up. Wyatt stared at his aunt and saw how sad she was, and snuggled into Paige. Paige kissed the top of his head, "Thanks Wyatt, you are a good boy," She was about to put him back in his crib, but could hear Piper starting to yell at Leo. "How about we go on a walk? Auntie Paige hasn't strolled in a while," Wyatt nodded his head, and Paige nearly let out a sigh. Wyatt did not need to be hearing his parents fighting, so she just orbed them downstairs and she called out, "Stroller," and instantly it orbed in front of them. She placed Wyatt in it and strapped him in. She wrote Piper a note and orbed it next to Wyatt's crib. "You ready to go?" she asked him, and after Wyatt let out a giggle they orbed to Golden Gate Park.

Paige just walked for a while before she started to talk to Wyatt. "I used to come over out here all the time when I was younger," she started, "It was one of the places I could go to feel some peace when I fought with my parents…" Wyatt looked at her as if he understood every single word that she was saying. "You are a good listener you know that?" Paige asked and Wyatt gave her a big smile. "I guess we better go back before your Mommy throws a fit," he nodded at her, and Paige walked to a deserted part of the park, and orbed back home.

Underworld 

Jason woke up with a groan, and he turned over to see he wasn't in Japan anymore. Dark cave, dimly lit by torches placed around the cave-like area. Lightly touching the back of his head he felt a good-sized goose egg on his head. He looked around and saw Phoebe face down on the ground, and instantly he crawled over to her, and turned her around to lay her down on her back, and she looked really pale. "Phoebe…" Jason whispered, and shakily she opened her eyes.

"Jason…" she croaked out, she started to shiver. "I'm cold," she whispered, and Jason gently lifted her into his lap and held her, trying to warm her body up.

"Phoebe…what's going on?" he asked her, rubbing her chilled arms.

"I don't know…" Phoebe whispered guiltily. "All I remember is the demon attack…then me going psycho against my sisters…Oh my god…. Paige…" Jason let go of her for a moment and took off his leather jacket and covered her with it, once again wrapping his arms around her. Jason stayed silent, just continued to hold her. "I'm sorry…I know you didn't want to be dragged back into my world…seeing me again," she breathed, tears starting to spill from her eyes.

Phoebe's POV 

Tears spilled from my eyes as I apologized for entering into his life again. I started to pull away from him, but he tightened his hug on me. "Phoebe…"

"You don't have to comfort me if you don't want to…as soon as I get a hold of myself, I will try and make a spell to get you out of here," I sighed, finally breaking his grip on me. Pulling his jacket off, I tried to stand up, but instantly the world started to spin and I felt Jason catch me again.

"You shouldn't be apologizing…I should," Jason told me. "After finding out you were a witch…I freaked out, and I just left…I'm sorry," he whispered gently. I turned around and wrapped my arms around him. I buried my head into his chest, and he tightened his grip around me.

"Well isn't that sweet?" Lucas's voice came around, and instantly I turned towards Lucas.

"Lucas…just let him go," I said in a strained voice.

"No…Phoebe that is not going to work," he said smirking. "You see Phoebe…if I let him go…that little bit of rage I infected you with, will take over again, and I will lose control, and we can't have that," Lucas snapped. I pulled away from Jason, and unsteadily stood up, and faced Lucas.

"I wouldn't stand up if I was you," Lucas snapped, and instantly pain shot up my body and I barely caught the stony wall and Jason was instantly up on his feet, and tried to catch me, but suddenly he went flying.

"Jason," I said weakly, before I slumped to the ground I saw some orbs and they formed into Chris.

"Aunt Phoebe…" Chris said, and then he turned to Lucas, angry glare set in his eyes, and instantly Chris pounced on Lucas, raining punches on him. I groggily stood up and limped towards Jason. "You bastard!" I heard Chris yell.

"Jason…wake up," I whispered and I lightly smacked his cheek and he woke up. "You need to go with Chris…"

"What about you?" Jason asked, standing up.

"Never mind about me, you need to go," I snapped pushing him towards Chris. Jason grabbed my arm, and dragged me towards Chris. "Chris…" I said, and he sent Lucas flying.

"Come on lets go," Chris, said grabbing my hand and Jason's arm. He started orb, but suddenly I was shot in the opposite direction. Ow…I put a hand on my shoulder and when I pulled my hand away, there was blood.

"She can't leave as long as she is tied with me," Lucas said standing up, generating an energy ball.

"Chris…get Jason home…" I said to him, limping back to my feet. Chris shook his head and headed towards me. "Now Chris!" I shouted bringing my hand up stopping the energy ball. Blood started to come out my nose, as I continued to hold the energy ball in place.

"But…Aunt Phoebe…" Chris started, but with my other hand, I waved it towards him and Jason instantly making them orb away.


	8. Brutal

**Thank you to PaigeTheSuperWhiteLighter for the inspiration and the listening ear for the chapter. This chapter is soo dedicated to you :D**

Piper heard a crash downstairs, and instantly she and Leo ran down the stairs to see Chris and Jason down on the ground, painfully getting up. "What happened?" Piper asked, dusting both of them off. Jason stared at Chris, ignoring Piper's question.

"I thought you were their cousin…why did you say Phoebe was your aunt?" Jason asked. Leo looked at Chris weirdly, and Chris nervously glanced at Piper.

"What are you talking about?" Piper asked trying to cover for Chris's slip up. "Chris is much too old to be her nephew…."

"I don't know…all I know is that he called her Aunt Phoebe," Leo looked at Chris trying to see what he looked like the most. He saw a lot of Piper in him, and instantly felt guilt wash over him.

"You are my son…aren't you?" Leo asked Chris, deep guilt entering his voice. Leo had never been too keen on Chris…and all this time, he was second guessing Chris's intentions and every chance he got he stepped on Chris's toes to get him in trouble. Chris didn't say anything, and Paige felt for her nephew, and walked down to him.

Chris's nervousness fled from him, and instantly anger flooded into him. The next thing he knew he was raining punches on Leo. "You have no right to say I am your son," Chris snarled. "You have no right to hold the title of loving father and husband," he said landing another punch on Leo's face, feeling his nose break on impact.

Piper's hands instantly shot out, freezing Leo and she grabbed Chris's balled up fist, as he prepared to land another punch on Leo's body. Paige swallowed her fear of Piper attacking her at the moment and went to the other side of Chris and gently grabbed his hand, pulling him off of Leo. Piper looked at Paige, and instantly Paige backed off from Chris, and towards Jason. Piper was torn between her son, and her sister. Chris clearly needed his mother right now…as much as Paige needed her sister. Piper saw Chris's reddened, bloody knuckles, and pulled him towards the kitchen, still not saying anything to Chris. She grabbed a soft hand towel, and ran it under some hot water, and was about to put it on his hands, but he pulled away, "That is your good towel…" Chris whispered.

"That's ok Chris," Piper said gently wiping the blood off his hands. "What happened to make you hate him so much?" Piper asked softly as she continued to clean the cuts on his knuckles.

"He was never around…" Chris rasped out. "and…" but he stopped talking, and Piper looked at him.

"And what?" Piper asked in a soft voice.

"He let you die," he whispered. Piper didn't gasp, knowing that she died in the near future. "On my fourteenth birthday…" Piper pulled Chris into a hug, and rubbed his back, not saying anything.

Leo unfroze and was shocked to see that Chris wasn't wailing on him and saw Paige sitting across from Jason on the couch. Paige looked at Leo and sighed. "You'd better get going. We don't want Piper going postal on you now do we?" Paige sighed irritably. Leo didn't really want to leave, and he could tell that Paige was definitely not doing ok.

"Paige…I think I should stay here…" Leo started.

"No…you staying here will cause more damage than good. Now will you please orb your Elder ass out of here?" Paige snapped. When Leo didn't orb out of there, Paige swished her arm and instantly he was orbed onto the Golden Gate Bridge. Jason stared at Paige and saw how depressed she had looked. He never really got to know Phoebe's sisters, and didn't know how Paige would react if he asked what was wrong. Paige turned to him and sighed, "I'm sorry…um did Leo need to heal you? I can bring him back if you want," Paige offered running a hand through her hair.

"No…I'm ok thanks…" Jason said. There was an uncomfortable silence between them and Paige turned to him.

"Um…I have been wanting to apologize," Paige said uncomfortably.

"About what?" Jason asked, clearly in shock. "You didn't do anything wrong," Jason told her.

"Look…when Phoebe invited you over for dinner, she had wanted to tell you our little secret…and then right before she could…we had a pack of demons to go and vanquish, thus you seeing us orb back home…" Jason opened his mouth to speak, but Paige put her hand up silencing him. "That is not what I am apologizing for. You met my ex Richard… he was also a witch…but his magic changed him…he tried to cleanse his Karma, and that is what caused to Phoebe to go Mata Hari on your meeting…if I didn't leave him alone with the Book of Shadows…you and Phoebe may still be together," Paige sighed, pulling her knees up to her chin.

"That's not your fault Paige…" Jason said, awkwardly putting a hand on her shoulder. Paige sighed, not really believing him.

"Um, if you want me to, I'll orb you back to Hong Kong," Paige asked uncurling herself from the couch.

"No…I'd better stay here…Phoebe seemed a little more normal when she saw me…." Jason explained.

"Um…ok, well I am going to go into the kitchen, and see if Piper needs any help," Paige sighed standing up and headed towards the kitchen. She saw Piper holding Chris in her arms and started to head back out to the living room, but Piper saw Paige come in, and pulled away slightly from her son.

"Paige wait," Piper, said, and Paige flinched, unintentionally thinking Piper was going to attack her, just like Phoebe did.

"I just wanted to go check on Chris…and I see he is fine with you," Paige rambled, and orbed off into her room. Paige sighed, and crawled onto her bed. Paige stared at all the paint she had accumulated over the years and sighed. Lately painting has seemed so miniscule to her, and she didn't like that feeling.

She wished she could call Glenn, but he was married now, and hardly ever was there for her at a time like this, when she actually needed him. As she lay down on her bed, orbs filled her room and formed into Leo. "Leo…go away," Paige whispered.

"Paige…you can't hold all that fear, and pain inside of you," Leo whispered starting to walk over to her.

"Leo…will you just go away?"

"No…not until you tell me why you are afraid of Piper," Leo said pulling up a stool sitting next to her.

"Have you been eavesdropping?" Paige shot. "Not only is that weird, you have lost that little Whitelighter perk when you ditched Piper to go with the Elders," Paige snapped.

"Paige…I may not be married to Piper anymore, but I still care about you as a sister…you can still talk to me," he said softly. Paige sighed and sat up to face him.

"Ok…" Paige relented, "Ever since Phoebe got hit with that 'hate' ball or whatever, she has been centering her attacks on me only…and Phoebe used Piper's powers against me. Leo…I'm afraid Piper is going to attack me…or she might get hit with one of Lucas's powers and start attacking me too," Paige choked out, tears streaming from her eyes.

"Paige…Piper would never attack you," Leo said putting a hand on Paige's shoulder.

Chris pulled away from his mother and wiped his eyes. "Thanks Mom," he whispered hoarsely. Piper gave Chris a small smile and she grabbed something to wrap his knuckles in.

"I can't believe Paige would think that I would attack her…" Piper sighed, boiling a pot of water. Piper quickly made up some tea, and was about to head for Paige's room.

"Mom…I'd better go and check on Aunt Paige," Chris said, grabbing the mug from her. Piper sighed, but nodded.

"Better see if Jason needs anything," Piper sighed, and Chris nodded heading for Paige's room. Chris knocked once and opened her door to see Leo having his hand on Paige's shoulder and she looked really uncomfortable.

"What are you doing to her?" Chris shot at Leo. Paige shrugged Leo's hand off her shoulder and saw Chris boiling mad.

"Chris…he wasn't doing anything…" Paige whispered.

"You don't have to defend him Aunt Paige…" Chris said pulling his aunt away from Leo's reach.

"Chris…I didn't…" Leo started, but instantly was silenced by a right hook to his face. Leo instantly retaliated with a punch of his own, but Chris easily evaded it.

"Chris, Leo stop!" she said firmly, and was about to step in when Chris dodged another punch and was about to smack Paige, when she squealed and instinctively orbed away, and towards the living room. Suddenly she felt like she was out of control and couldn't control her orbing.

Piper was telling Jason about what was going on…getting him caught up on why Phoebe was losing control of her emotions and powers, when she saw a crazed orb pattern and saw them forming into Paige. Instantly she shot off the couch and managed to catch Paige around her hips. Seeing who caught her, Paige started to freak out. "Paige…calm down,"

"Let go of me!" Paige screamed, orbs starting to surround her body again.

"Please do Piper…" Phoebe's voice came out of nowhere.

**Phoebe's POV**

I felt Lucas's eyes bore into me, but I really didn't care, I managed to save my nephew, and my ex, so they could escape. "That was sweet Phoebe, honestly," Lucas said snickering. Standing up I just glared back at him, but was starting to feel weak. "Looks like I am going to need to pour some more hate into you," he snapped at me. He came closer to me, and instantly my fist shot out and connected with his nose. Seems like I managed to fight the hate out of me. Payback time. "That's not possible…" he stammered. I turned and landed a roundhouse kick upside his head. As soon as he slumped to the ground, I sprinted out of the cave.

Ok…there was just one tiny hole in my little escape plan…. how to get out of here. As I ducked for cover as a group of demons passed me, I suddenly felt woozy. I felt Lucas coming towards me, and felt myself starting pass out. What the hell is wrong with me? I felt Lucas wrap his arms around me and drag me towards a room. "What is wrong Phoebe, is that your body is revolting against you. You are craving all that anger inside of you…it is an escape from feeling all that stupid human emotions, sadness, hurt, despair…blah blah blah," Lucas continued.

"You made me hurt my sister…" I growled, weakly attempting to break his grip on me. He cackled.

"I made you hurt your sister? That's just rich," he said still laughing. "That was all you…" No…I wouldn't hurt Paige like that. "After all…she was the one that replaced Prue…just some filler for dear oldest prideful sister,"

"You do not talk about Prue," I roared, struggling in his grip.

"Paige just entered your lives, a replacement…not a very powerful one at that. Oh then there was the part where she didn't listen to you about that pansy Richard," Unintentionally my blood started to boil. "Oh that's good Phoebe…feel all that hate come back into you…" He said letting go of me. No…I don't hate my sister…I am not going…to…

He put his hands on my temples and my vision turned red. My body started to crave the hate coming into my body…my being. "Paige…is the reason Prue had to die…that is the real and foremost first reason you hate her don't you..?" he whispered into my ear.

Prue had to die…so Paige could come into the fold…that…that…bitch. His hands left my head, and he looked at what he had turned me into…

"Now…you are ready to go avenge your dear sister's death now right?" I nodded and he smiled. "Good…" and he waved his hand at me, sending me back to the manor. I saw Chris and Leo fighting over Paige. Ever since she entered our lives…everyone is constantly fighting. This is going to end now. I was about to make my appearance known, but she orbed away when Leo's fist nearly collided with her. Why couldn't it of hit her? Oh well, I can catch her downstairs.

When I got downstairs, I saw Piper catching Paige. "Paige…calm down," Piper pleaded with Paige. She has poisoned my sister's mind. Paige…has to go.

"Let go of me!" Paige screamed, orbs starting to swirl around her again.

"Please do Piper…" I said stepping from where I was hiding.

"Phoebe…" Piper said cautiously still holding on to a struggling Paige. Before she could say anything else, I saw Jason walking towards me, and at first seemed glad that I was back…but then his face faltered.

"Phoebe…what's going on?" he asked me. I ignored him and headed for Piper and Paige. As soon as Paige saw me walking towards them, she finally managed to pry Piper's iron grip on her. I tapped into the weakling's powers and orbed Piper next to Jason, and waved my hand in their general direction a red shield cutting them off from Paige and me.

Paige got up, but I can clearly see the fear in her eyes. What a wimp. "Phoebe…you let us out of here this instant!" Piper shouted.

Paige started to orb away, and my hand latched onto her neck stopping her from orbing away. "Phoebe let go of her!" Jason called out. I ignored him and sent Paige crashing into the Grandfather clock. Damn it, we just had that thing fixed. Paige limply waved her arm at me, and I just shook my head.

"You are a poor excuse for a replacement for Prue," I shot at Paige. Paige weakly got up and I balled my fist up.

"Chris! Leo!" Piper shouted. They orbed down, and I rolled my eyes. Nuisances, instantly the shield went around them as well. "Phoebe…you need to stop!"

Finally I turned around towards Piper. "Just shut it will you?" I snapped irritably.

"Phoebe…why are you so vengeful?" Piper pressed on, probably thinking that she could convince me to get her to lower the shield. Fat chance. I ignored her once again…all I could think about was…hurting Paige. I started for Paige again, when Piper's voice rang out. "Phoebe…leave her alone…"

"Piper…Prue had to die so Paige could become a witch," I said stiffly.

"Phoebe…what are you talking about? I didn't make Prue die! I didn't even know I was related to you guys…" Paige whispered.

"Shut up!" I snapped at her, landing a backhand on her.

"Aunt Phoebe, stop it!" Chris said. "You need to fight the magic that has been cast on you…I know you can do it," he pleaded with me. Does he think I am doing this on purpose? I can't fight this more than an ocean can fight the tides.

"I…can't," I whispered. I stalked over to Paige. "Ever since she entered our lives, it has been nothing but horrible!" I said pushing her to the wall…hard. Paige groaned in pain, and I started to drink it in.

"Phoebe stop!" Piper yelled. "Paige is not to blame for Prue's death and you know it!"

"Yes she is!" I shouted back. Piper flicked her wrists at the shield, but it didn't shatter.

"Phoebe…don't blame Paige…" Jason started.

"Yeah…well Paige and Richard was apart of the problem of why you broke up with me Jason, but another part was you wasn't it? You couldn't handle dating a witch…. or was it a male ego thing?" I asked sarcastically.

"Phoebe…" Jason said in a wounded voice, and I turned back to Paige, who was starting to orb away. Tsk tsk Paige, and instantly I flicked my wrists at her and instantly her orbing went out of control and I sent her crashing in the opposite side of the room.

I channeled out everyone else, but Paige, my target, the source of all the things terrible that has happened. She tried to orb away again, but I flicked my wrists at her and instantly Piper's powers hit her, and she went crashing over the couch. Paige put a hand on her bleeding shoulder, and I swished my arm at her, and sent her crashing back into a wall.

She tried orbing again and I stared at her, and her orbs started to scatter, I sent her spinning around the house…and sent her crashing next to the force field I had neatly set up. Blood…pain, that's all Paige was thinking of, and frankly, she should know how bad she screwed up our lives. "Paige!" Piper cried out, and I looked towards Piper, and she was now really trying to break out of her cage, flicking her hands towards it, huge explosions rocking against it.

Piper took a deep breath and shot her hands out forcefully and instantly she got sent back, her own power hitting her. No…Piper wasn't supposed to get hurt, only Paige. "Mom!" Chris said rushing towards Piper. No, this is not happening, not because of Paige…I turned and saw a collection of knives that Prue had collected and instantly seeing Paige, and I swished my arm at it, channeling Paige's tele-orbing and sent a knife crashing into her stomach.

Piper gasped painfully, "Paige!" and I turned to her. "Phoebe what did you do to her?" The shield started to shimmer away, and Piper went sprinting towards Paige, despite her shoulder bleeding profusely. "Leo…" Piper cried out. Leo crashed down next to Paige, and orbed the knife out of her, and in another motion put his hands over Paige's multiple wounds I had inflicted on her. "What's happening…no…Leo not again…" Piper turned to me. "You…you bitch. You killed our sister…" Piper shouted at me, tears streaming down her face. She stormed over from Paige and instantly I felt her hand connect my hand connect with my face, the slap resounding all throughout the house. Piper stormed away from me, and her and Chris were cradled over Paige…I caused their pain…oh my god, what have I done?


	9. Unforgiven

Phoebe's POV 

Paige did nothing wrong…it was all me…what the hell did I do to her? All in one motion…all the horrible things I did to Paige had come flying into my mind…and I fell to my knees. My mind was numb shock, as if I had experienced multiple premonitions attacking me over and over again. He is the reason…of everything happening…I can't let anyone else get hurt because of my rage… I could barely see anything around me…only Jason's worried face. God…why is it so cold? I grabbed a hold of the wall as my body started to shake…

"Phoebe…" Jason headed towards me, but instantly I heard Piper's voice.

"Leave her alone Jason…." She spat, her voice full of venom. "She doesn't deserve anything…" I couldn't even feel anything else but the hate flowing away from me. I barely saw Chris grabbing a hold of Piper and holding her. I'm sorry Paigey….

Damn you Lucas…I let out a scream and felt all the hate that had entered into my body, and forcibly the hate shot out of me. I felt myself falling, and gasped when I fell into Jason's arms, instantly hit with a premonition. _"Stay away from me!" Paige shouted at us, that being Piper and myself. _

"_Paige…" Piper started, trying to calm down Paige who was clearly freaking out. _

"_NO!" she shouted. "I am not going to be around sisters who clearly want to kill me!"_

"_Paige…we don't want to kill you," I said in the premonition. _

"_And that is coming from someone who tried to kill me?" Paige asked sarcastically. "That is total bull shit and you know it," _

"_Paige…she was possessed, you know what that feels like," Piper sighed trying to defend me. _

"_This won't stop me from moving out," Paige snapped. _

"_Paige…what about the Power of Three?" Piper asked as a last ditch effort to keep her with us._

"_As Phoebe stupidly said while Cole was the Source of Fucking Evil, Screw the Power of Three!" and with that she orbed out of there. I turned to Jason and he enfolded me into a hug. _

"_What have I done?" I whispered. _The premonition ended and I was met with black light hitting my eyes.

"Phoebe…wake up…come on," Jason whispered to Phoebe's unconscious body. Piper chose to ignore Jason, who was trying to wake up Phoebe, all she was focusing on was Paige. Leo managed to save Paige, but it was taking an extremely long time for her to be healed.

"Leo…why is it taking so long?" Piper asked sharply. Chris glared at Leo, but didn't say anything, because his Mom and Aunt Paige needed him. Paige started to groan a little bit, but Leo continued to heal her. After a couple more grueling minutes of healing Paige woke up with a gasp. "Oh Paige…thank-," Piper started, but instantly Paige backed away from Piper and Leo.

"Just stay away from me," Paige said crawling away from her family. Paige was freaking out. Phoebe had nearly killed her and hadn't let Piper in on any of it.

"Paige…calm down," Leo said in a gentle voice, trying to grab a hold of Paige so he could try and calm her down. Chris continued to glare at Leo, still thinking that Leo wants in on his Aunt's pants. Paige swatted away Leo's hands and attempted to stand up by herself, but fell back. Chris got up and caught her, at first she struggled in his grip, but eventually saw it was her nephew and she stopped struggling.

Piper thought her sister calmed down a little bit, and tried to reach Paige and pull her into a hug, but Paige hid behind Chris. "Keep her away from me," Paige whispered.

"Aunt Paige why?" Chris asked his clearly stressed out Aunt.

"The only reason Phoebe held Piper back was so she could kill me herself," Paige said shrinking behind Chris.

"Paige…I don't want to kill you. You are my sister," Piper said, tears in her eyes. Paige let go of Chris and orbed away. "Paige get back here!" Piper shouted.

"Mom…yelling at Aunt Paige is not going to get her back," Chris reminded Piper.

"I'll go after her," Leo said, orbs starting to swirl around him.

"No…I am not letting horny Elder get anywhere near my aunt!" Chris snapped.

"Wait what?" Piper shouted. "What is she talking about Leo?" Piper asked hotly, her arms crossing over her chest.

"Chris, I told you we didn't do anything. I was just talking with her," Leo snapped at his son.

"Still not letting you go after her. I was the only one she didn't shirk away from," Chris reminded him, angry glare set in place. Piper sighed, but nodded grabbing Leo's shoulder.

"Please bring your Aunt home," Piper whispered to Chris. Chris gave Piper a swift hug, before orbing away towards Paige.

Jason turned towards Piper and Leo. "Leo, do you think that you can heal Phoebe? She still hasn't woke up yet," Jason said a touch of worry in his voice.

"Just let her wake up on her own. Thanks to her, Paige hates us," Piper shot at Jason.

"Piper…"

"No, don't Piper me Leo," Piper shot at Leo. "Paige is out there, and she thinks that her sisters want to brutally murder her!" she said putting her hands up in the air.

"Don't blame Phoebe for this, blame Lucas," Leo said gently. "But I should heal Phoebe…if her releasing all that hate didn't vanquish Lucas, then we will be needing the Power of Three," Piper sighed, and went to the other side of the room, hoping Chris would bring Paige home soon.

Chris orbed to the Golden Gate Bridge, and found Paige sitting near the edge, her knees drawn up to her chin. "Aunt Paige…" Chris called out gently. Paige turned towards Chris, and she turned away from him staring down at the road below her. Chris walked towards Paige and sat down next to her. He had never seen Paige so depressed.

"Chris you don't have to be here," Paige said pulling her knees closer to her.

"Aunt Paige…why do you think that Mom would attack you?" he asked. Paige didn't say anything, just wanting to orb away again. Paige started to orb away again, but stopped when she felt Chris put a hand on her shoulder.

"You shouldn't have to be dealing with my problems," Paige whispered to her nephew, tears streaming down her face. Chris pulled his aunt close to him, and she laid her head on his shoulder. "I can't handle my sisters attacking me anymore," she whispered.

"They wouldn't attack you if they weren't possessed or something," Chris whispered.

"Piper attacked me as a fury…Phoebe attacked me when she was spawning the Source's child…" Paige sighed. "Why do they take their fury out on me?" Paige asked.

"I don't know…" Chris said. "But you got to know that they love you. They are your sisters," Paige stayed silent for a while.

"I wish I could believe that…maybe I moved in too soon. They still aren't over the death of Prue," Paige whispered sadly.

"Aunt Paige…they may never completely get over the death of Aunt Prue…but they accepted you into their hearts, and they do not want to lose another sister," Chris said. Paige sighed and thought about what Chris was saying.

"Thanks Chris," she said wiping her eyes. She still really didn't want to go back to the manor, but knew she shouldn't keep Chris up here much longer it wasn't fair to him. "I guess we'd better get back to the manor…but I really don't want to be around neither of my sisters at the moment,"

"But…you need to talk to my Mom eventually…" Chris said, helping Paige up.

"And I will, but just not right now," Paige sighed. "Thanks for staying with me…"

"No problem…" Chris said, and they orbed to the manor.

Leo bent over Phoebe and began to heal her. Piper stayed away from them, trying to calm down. The rational part of Piper knew that Phoebe was in the influence of evil magic spell, but the more irrational and angry part of her wanted to yell at Phoebe for making Paige think that Piper wanted to attack her.

Phoebe opened up her eyes, and sat up. "Piper…"

"Do not talk to me!" Piper snapped, "You know, Paige hates us now…"

"Piper…I need to tell you something…about Paige,"

"If you have anything to say to her…it better be some long ass apology, or something…"

"Piper calm down…" Leo said gently, wrapping her into a hug.

"No…I will not calm down," Piper snapped, trying to escape Leo's grip.

Phoebe's POV 

"Piper…" I tried again, really wanting to warn her about Paige moving out.

"Look…Phoebe I get you are sorry, but you have attacked us for the past two days and it is going to take me a while to calm down," Piper said to me, and I sighed tears hitting my eyes. Piper went up to her room, detangling herself from Leo. Leo gave me an apologetic look, and went up to follow Piper up the stairs.

I do not even know if Lucas is vanquished or not, and I can't even go to my sister's for help. I felt Jason's hand on my shoulder, and he turned me around, and enfolded me into a hug. "I can't believe this is happening…"

**Be expecting the Sequel soon :D**


End file.
